1. Field of the Invention
My present invention provides two novel modes of administration of treatment media for treating headache and functional extraocular and intraocular myotendinitis, as distinct from infectious, e.g., viral, bacterial or fungal extraocular and intraocular myotendinitis, or from an auto-immune disease or other systemic disease.
The term "headache" is used herein to denote all eye-related headaches derived either from extraocular or an intraocular myotendinitis, and/or certain other categories of headache including vascular headache, non-eye-related tension headache and trigeminal neuralgia.
The term "ocular" is used herein in its broadest acceptation to denote the outer tunic of the human eye and all parts of the human eye contained therein.
The term "intraocular myotendinitis" is used herein to denote myotendinitis, myositis or fascitis (ed.g., inflamed or otherwise painful conditions) of the internal tissues of the human eye located within the ciliary body including the ciliary muscle(s) and ciliary tendon and any tissue attached thereto.
The term "extraocular myotendinitis" is used herein to denote myotendinitis, myositis, fascitis (e.g., inflamed or otherwise painful conditions) of the external tissues of the human eye located between the outer tunic of the eyeball and the bony orbit thereof).